Dil Ne Jise Apna Kaha
by KSarah
Summary: I am writing this one for my friend Jiya (Vampire's feelings) my first ever Rajeya fiction...Rajeya lovers please read and review *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Shreya was in her room getting ready it was her cousin sister's wedding today…..she was wearing a Blue color ghagra and orange duppata with diamond jewellery and was looking very beautiful.….meanwhile someone knocked on her room door as soon as she opened the door someone puts a handkerchief dipped in chloroform on her mouth and she got unconscious…..the person carried her in his arms and took her out from the back entrance door…..he puts her on the back seat of his car and tied her hands with a cloth and puts a tap on her mouth…..he sat on driver's seat and drove the car…..meanwhile his phone rang he attended the call and puts the call on speaker

Rajat (on call) - kaam ho gaya hai mene ladki ko uthaa liya hai….haan mai usse lekar pahuch raha hu! (and he cuts the call)

Meanwhile Shreya got conscious she was shocked to see herself tied she tried to shout but her voice got stuck in the tap but Rajat could hear the sound of some muffled voices he took a glance on back seat and saw her struggling to free herself!

Rajat (warningly) - chup chap leti raho varna agar mera dimag ghum gaya to yahi par goli maar dunga!

"Uuuhhhh uhhhhh" Shreya was trying to speak but it was not audible

Rajat (irritated) - bola naa chup chap leti raho…..tumhare baap ne meri aur mere dost ki jo insult ki hai usska badla to mai lekar rahunga….aaj shadi thi na tumhari? Ab mai bhi dekhta hu bina dulhan ke kaise hoti hai shadi…..aaj tumhare baap ki jo badnaami hogi uss se hi mera badla pura hoga (while driving the car)

"Uhhhhhh uhhhhh" Shreya tried to speak hitting his feets on car door making a sound irritating Rajat!

Rajat was getting very irritated by the sound….but he kept on ignoring concentrating on his driving….

Shreya (in mind) - bevkoof aadmi tumne galat ladki ka kidnap kiya hai…...

Finally they reached the destination..….Rajat stopped the car and make her step out of the car forcefully...

"Uhhhhhh uhhhhhh" Shreya tried to speak struggling to free herself…..

Rajat took her inside his house…..his friend was waiting for him already….

Ayaan (happily) - wahh mere Sher kamal kar diya! Shadi wale ghar se dulhan ko uthaaa laaya…ab uss Pratap Thakur ki akal thikane aayegi….humari bezzati ki thi na ussne aaj usski badnami hogi pure shehar mai jab usski beti apni hi shadi se gaayab hogi!

"Uhhhhh uhhhhhh" Shreya again tried to speak

Rajat (loudly) - chup! Ek dam chup…..varna ye 6 ki 6 goliya teri khopdi mai daal dunga mai (he removed his gun from his pocket and placed it on her head) jab se hosh aaya hai dimag kharab karke rakh diya hai iss ladki ne….

Ayaan - areee bhai itna gussa bhi sehat ke liye acha nahi hota! Bechari kuch bolna chaah rahi hai ye tap hata de isske muhh se!

Rajat removed the tap from her mouth…..Ayaan was shocked to see the girl

Ayaan (shocked) - bhai ye tu kis ladki ko uthaa laaya? Ye to Sanjana nahi hai!

Shreya (irritated) - haaan mai Sanjana nahi Shreya hu….kabse yahi batane ki koshish kar rahi thi lekin tumhara ye bevkoof dost kuch sunne ko hi taiyar nahi tha!

Rajat (angrily) - bevkoof kise bola tumne? (he placed the gun on her head)

Shreya (fake smile) - tumhe bola bevkoof….aur kya galat bola? Tum mai thodi bahut bhi akal hai ya nahi! Dulhan ko to koi andha bhi dur se pehchan jaaye tumhe kis angle se mai dulhan lag rahi hu?

Ayaan (noticed her clothes and jewellery) - haan bhai baat to bilkul thik kar rahi hai ye ladki!

Shreya took the gun in her hand and started running her fingers on the gun…..

Shreya - tumhe kya lagta hai mai ye gun dekh kar darr jaaungi? Shreya Thakur naam hai mera….mene aaj tak kisi se darrna nahi sikha!

Ayaan (worried) - bhai panga pad gaya….ab kya Kare? galat ladki uthaa li hum logo ne…

Rajat (touching his head) - kya kar sakte hai iss ladki ko hum vaapas to nahi bhej sakte! Agar isse chod diya to hum log pakde jaayenge….

Shreya adjusted herself on the sofa and sat in a relaxed position…..

Shreya (happily) - kitna acha lag raha hai aaj mera bachpan ka sapna pura ho gaya! Tumhari bevkoofi ki vajah se hi sahi par mera kidnap hone ka sapna sach ho gaya….thank you mera sapna pura karne ke liye!

Rajat (in disbelief) - majak chal raha hai yaha par? Dimag to sahi hai na tumhara? Tumhara kidnap hua hai picnic par nahi aayi ho tum yaha! Aur mai koi acha aadmi nahi hu bahut bura hu agar dimag ghum gaya na mera to yahi khade khade jaan le lunga teri!

Shreya (sarcastic smile) - huhh! Bade aaye jaaan lene wale…..filhaal to mai bahut khush hu ki finally mera kidnap ho gaya isiliye mai tumse baat karke apna mood nahi kharab karna chahti! Aur tum (looking at ayaan) mujhe bahut bhook lag rahi hai mere liye pizza lekar aao…mera khane ka bahut mann kar raha hai!

Rajat (angry,moving close to her) - Hotel mai aayi ho tum? Apne baap ka noukar samajh ke rakha hai hum dono ko?

Shreya - arree khamka gussa ho rahe ho tum to! Ab galti se hi sahi kidnap to kar hi liya na tumne mujhe to ab faayda uthaao isska! Mere dad se paise maang lo mere badle mai aur ussme se tum apne pizza ke paise bhi le lena!

Rajat (pointing finger,irritated) - youuuuuuu!

Ayaan (trying to calm him) - bhai chod de ladki hai! Tu bahar jaa mai handle karta hu isse!

Rajat looked at Shreya angrily and then left the place…..

Shreya (looking at Ayaan) - ye kya humesha aise hi saddu mood mai rehta hai?

Ayaan - ab kya kare ye to aisa hi hai….gussa jaldi aata hai Rajat ko lekin dil ka bura nahi hai!

Shreya - achaa! chalo koi nahi….tum jaao mere liye Pizza lekar aao!

Ayaan agreed and left the place….

Shreya (in mind) - ohhh god I am so happy! Bachpan ka sapna sach ho gaya mera…finally I am kidnapped! It's so adventurous…

A/N - My first ever story on Rajeya! It will be a short story may be 3-4 chapters….please review guys


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat entered in his room and was shocked to see Shreya eating pizza sitting on the bed….some leftover pizza breads were scattered on the bed….Rajat angrily went close to her and make her stand holding her arm tightly…..

Shreya (trying to free herself) - ye kya badtameeji hai? mera haath chodo….

Rajat (angrily) - ye kaunsa tarika hai pizza khane ka? Mera pura bed kharab kar diya….ab isse tumhara baap saaf karega?

Shreya (pointing finger) - ae! Baap tak jaane ki jarurat nahi hai….aur vaise bhi tumhara ghar hai aur tumhara bed to obvious hai tum hi saaf karoge!

Rajat didn't replied anything….he cleaned his bed replaced the bedsheet and prepared to sleep…..

Shreya - ek minute! Tum yaha sone wale ho?

Rajat(irritated) - ye mera kamra hai aur mera bed to obviously mai yaha hi sounga!

Shreya (confused) - to fir mai kaha soungi!

Rajat lay on the bed and closed his eyes….

Rajat (closed eyes) - jaha sona hai vaha so jaao! I don't care! but iss bed par to mai hi sounga!

Shreya thought something and then lay on the bed beside him….Rajat opened his eyes with a jerk…..he immediately stood up

Rajat (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai?

Shreya (closing her eyes) - iss bed par to mai hi soungi! Tumhe jaha sona hai so jaao….i don't care!

Rajat angrily went close to her and tried to make her stand but she was too stubborn she refused to get up from the bed…..she was acting as if she is in deep sleep….Rajat was fed up with this girl she is indeed very irritating..…unwillingly he decided to sleep on the sofa in the hall…..as soon as Rajat left the room Shreya opened her eyes….a victory smile appeared on her face….she grabbed a pillow and slept peacefully hugging the pillow..…Rajat sat on the sofa and adjusted his pillows…

Rajat (irritated,self talk) - dimag kharab karke rakh diya hai iss ladki ne...mujhe to aisa lag raha hai ki mene isska nahi issne mera kidnap kiya hai! Thode din aur ye yaha rahi to mai pagal ho jaaunga…..isska kuch na kuch intzam to karna padega!

With all this thoughts he slept on the sofa…..

 **Next Morning** -

Ayaan was in the kitchen making breakfast meanwhile Shreya entered in the kitchen…..

Shreya (happily) - kya bana rahe ho Ayaan?

Ayaan - kuch khaas nahi vahi bread butter!

Shreya - mujhe na alooo ke parathe khane ka mann kar raha hai tum please bana doge?

"Hotel mai nahi aayi ho tum…..jo mil raha hai chup chap khaa lo" Rajat said entering in the kitchen

Shreya (stubbornly) - nahi! Mujhe to aloo ke parathe hi khane hai…..tum log nahi banaoge to mai khud bana lungi...…

Rajat - okay! Bana lo fir…..chalo Ayaan madam ko parathe banane do….

Ayaan and Rajat left the kitchen….Shreya didn't know how to cook his father is a rich businessman she never even stepped in the kitchen in her house...she was not sure what ingredients are used in making aloo paratha…...she spotted a recipe book above the freeze she decided to take help of the book…..she put the potatoes in the cooker and put the cooker on the gas for boiling the potatoes….she was waiting for cooker to whistle….she stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa Rajat and Ayaan were in Rajat's room…. **"BooooooooooM"** the house heard a loud voice of a blast coming from the kitchen

Rajat Ayaan and Shreya ran towards the kitchen and saw the kitchen in a very bad condition…..the cooker had been blast…Rajat's anger was on its peak seeing the scenario of the kitchen….Ayaan switched off the gas immediately the cooker was lying on the floor with potatoes scattered on the floor in pieces

Rajat (shouting) - ye kya kiya tumne? Mera pura kitchen barbad kar diya…jab khana Banana nahi aata hai to kya jarurat hai banane ki? ab iss nuksaan ki bharpai kaun karega?

Shreya (upset) - ye cooker kaise blast ho gaya? mene to sirf aloo boil karne ke liye rakhe the jaisa recipe book mai likha tha!

Ayaan - tumne cooker mai paani daala tha?

Shreya (shocked) - paani bhi daalna tha? Lekin recipe book mai to nahi likha tha ki paani daalna hai….

Rajat (irritated) - bechare book likhne wale ko pata nahi tha na ki duniya mai tumhare jaise bevkoof log bhi hai.…...chote bache ko bhi pata hota hai ki aloo boil karne ke liye paani ki jarurat padti hai…..

Shreya (innocent face) - please aise daanto mat na….mene kabhi khana nahi banaya ghar mai to itne naukar hai mujhe kabhi jarurat hi nahi padi kitchen mai jaane ki…..

Rajat (angrily) - haaan lekin ye tumhare baap ka banglow nahi hai naa hi yaha par noukar hai…..aaj ke baad mere kitchen mai pair bhi rakha na to acha nahi hoga..…jaaao yaha se!

Shreya didn't said anything she left the kitchen with tears in her eyes….

Ayaan - dekha rula diya na bechari ko!

Rajat (irritated) - koi bechari nahi hai vo….jyada fikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai….abhi help karo meri kitchen saaf karne mai…..

it took almost 2 hours to clean the kitchen…..Rajat was very irritated by now he left the house…..Ayaan went to Shreya's room with bread butter and juice…..Shreya was crying hugging a pillow….Ayaan went close to her and sat beside her

Ayaan (sweetly) - Shreya please yaar rona band karo…..Rajat to aisa hi hai usski baat par dhyan mat do ye lo tum breakfast kar lo!

Shreya (turning to other side) - nahi mujhe nahi karna breakfast...aajtak kisi ne mujhe aise nahi daanta mere dad ne to kabhi unchi aawaj mai baat tak nahi ki mujhse aur ye Rajat pata nahi kya samjhta hai apne aap ko…..

Ayaan - acha baba mai sorry bolta hu Rajat ki taraf se..…tum please breakfast kar lo!

Shreya (wiping her tears) - thik hai! Lekin tum keh rahe ho sirf isliye kha rahi hu…..

Ayaaan smiled and Shreya started eating her breakfast…..

Ayaan - Shreya ab tumhe jaana chahiye yaha se...hum galti se tumhe utha laaye I am sorry for that….

Shreya - nahi mujhe nahi jaana yaha se….kitna acha lag raha hai yaha par…it's so adventurous….ghar mai to sab kuch bahut normal hi chalta hai par yaha par acha lag raha hai…..thode din mujhe yaha rehne do na please…..mujhe mera kidnapping period thoda to enjoy karne do…..

Ayaan (shocked) - tum na sach mai paagal ho…..

Shreya (happily) - vo to mai bachpan se hu….lekin tum na bahut sweet ho….

Ayaan just smiled…..

 **In evening** -

Ayaan was not at the home….Rajat came back to home and sat on the sofa holding his head…..he was looking very tensed…..meanwhile Shreya came and sat beside him…..she started irritating him with her nonstop bak bak….

Rajat (loudly) - will you please shut up?

Shreya (stubbornly) - no! Aaj tak duniya mai koi paida nahi hua jo Shreya Thakur ko chup karwa sake…..vaise tumhe kya hua hai aaj itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho? Kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat (irritated) - kuch nahi soch raha tum jaao yaha se.….

Shreya - kuch to soch rahe ho! Batao na kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat (fed up) - kuch nahi soch raha meri maa ye soch raha hu ki tera muhh kaise band karu? (while joining his hands)

Shreya (not sure) - batao na please kyu pareshan ho? Kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat (irritated) - dimag mat kharab karo mera! Jaao yaha se..…

But Shreya was not ready to listen anything she was irritating him continuously with her useless questions and bak bak…..she was too stubborn to hear him…Rajat was very irritated by her talks..…

Rajat (warningly) - tum apna muhh band karogi ya nahi?

Shreya (stubbornly) - Nahiiii!

She was about to say further but couldn't because Rajat has sealed his lips with her lips…..she was very shocked at his sudden act her eyes wide open in shock…..…she pushed him back with a jerk…..

Rajat (victory smile) - ye tha mere chup karane ka tarika!

Shreya (angrily) - how dare you! (she raised her hand to slap him but he holded her hand and twisted it behind her back)

Shreya was feeling pain she was trying to free her hand but he tighten his grip refused to leave it…..

Rajat (twisting her hand) - maine tumhe pehle bhi warn kiya tha durr raho mujhse…..ab fir se kar raha hu agar mera dimag ghum gaya na to mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu…..kuch bhi! yaad rakhna!

He angrily jerked her hand and went inside his room…he slammed the door angrily while Shreya was still in shock she touched her lips where he had kissed her…

A/N - many of you didn't liked this story because of Rajeya pair but I am enjoying writing on this new pair…...socha to tha ki 3-4 chapter mai story end kar dungi but ab lag raha hai thodi lambi chalegi ye story….i hope you guys could bear with my writings….  
Agar ye story aapko pasand ho to review kar dena reviews are also important :p


	3. Chapter 3

Shreya moved inside Rajat's bedroom the next morning and spotted Rajat shirtless.….he was infront of dressing table combining his hairs while whistling he was only in his towel…Rajat saw Shreya's reflection in the mirror and screamed loudly

Shreya (placing hands on her ears) - chilla kyu rahe ho itna! Koi bhoot dekh liya kya?

Rajat - tu….tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya looked at him to his head to toe Rajat felt as if he is about to lose his izzat he ran towards the bed and picked his T-shirt and placed it on his bare upper body as if he is trying to save his izzat…..Shreya saw his expressions and thought to tease him and take the revenge of last night…..she started moving towards him with a naughty smile…..

Rajat (moving back,scared) - tu….tum aage kyu aa rahi ho! Du….durr raho!

Shreya (teasingly) - ab itna hot ladka saamne khada ho aur vo bhi shirtless to bhala koi kaise khud ko control kar sakta hai?

Rajat (nervously) - ye…..ye tum kaisi besharmi wali baate kar rahi ho (he was moving back but he had to stop because of wall)

Shreya (teasingly) - ab issme besharmi wali kya baat hai? Jo sach hai vo sach hai..… (she went close to him and kept her hand on his chest)

Rajat (scared) - ye…..ye kya kar rahi ho tum du….durr raho!

Shreya (running her index finger on his face) - kyu? Mere paas aane se koi problem hai tumhe?

Rajat was feeling very uncomfortable with her touch…he pushed her back and ran inside the bathroom and locked the door Shreya started laughing…..

Shreya - hahaha! Bada aaya mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu wala! ek number ka phattu hai (she nodded her head in disappointment)

 **In Afternoon** -

Rajat came back home and gave Shreya some clothes and makeup stuffs which he has bought from the market…..Shreya happily started looking at her new clothes but she got upset seeing the local brand clothes instead of branded clothes which she normally wear.….

Shreya (upset) - ye kapde to branded nahi hai…..aur ye makeup ka brand bhi vo nahi hai jo mene tumhe Lane ko bola tha!

Rajat (irritated) - haaan kyunki mai tumhare baap ki tarah crorepati nahi hu jo branded kapde aur branded make up afford kar saku…mere budget mai yahi hai pehnana hai to pehno varna mujhe de do mai return karke aata hu (he forwarded his hand to take the shopping bags but Shreya refused to give it back)

Shreya (hiding the bags behind her back) - no! Branded to nahi hai par mai manage kar lungi.….ab mai kitne din Ayaan ke kapde pehnungi! Branded to roj pehnati hu iss baar local try kar leti hu!

Rajat (irritated) - tumhe jo Karna hai karo bass mera dimag mat kharab karo (and saying this he left the place)

It was midnight Rajat was sleeping peacefully on the sofa..…meanwhile Shreya came in the hall she sat on the floor on her knees….she picked Rajat's phone which was kept on the table and on the flashlight…..she started applying makeup on Rajat's face he was in deep sleep…..she applied blush on his cheeks and a dark red lipstick on his lips…..she made a moustache above his lips with the help of her mascara…..she took one glance at him after done with the makeup he was looking very funny she suppressed her laughter with so much difficulty…

Shreya (smirk) - ab aayega maja!

She clicked his one picture on his phone and then moved towards her room.…..

Rajat woke up the next day and stretched his body by raising his arms over her head…..he was unaware of how he is looking meanwhile Ayaan entered in the hall a loud scream escaped from his mouth seeing Rajat's face…..but soon the scream turn into the laughter and he started laughing very badly clapping his hands…..Rajat was confused at the way he was behaving…..

Rajat - kya ho gaya? Aise pagalo ki tarah kyu hass raha hai?

Ayaan - hahhahhaa! Bhai kya haal bana ke rakha hai tune apna! Tune ye ladkiyo wale shauk paalna kab se shuru kar diya!

Rajat (confused) - kya bole jaa raha hai tu? subah subah chadda ke aaya hai kya?

Ayaan - hahhahha apna chehra dekh! Joker lag raha hai joker….. (he removed his phone from his pocket and opened the front camera)

He gave the phone to Rajat and asked him to take a glance at his reflection….as soon as he looked at his reflection a loud scream escaped from his mouth!

Ayaan (teasingly) - bhai tune aise shauk paalna kab se shuru kar diya? tu kahe to mai tere liye ladkiyo wale kapde bhi le aau? (and he again started laughing)

Rajat gave him a deadly glance and he kept quiet keeping his index finger on his lips suppressing his laughter…..

Rajat (irritated) - ye jarur iss Shreya ka hi kaam hai! aaj mai isse chodunga nahi!

Rajat angrily moved towards his room Shreya was getting ready standing infront of dressing table…..he went close to her and turned her to his side holding her arm tightly…..

Rajat (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mere saath itna ghatiya majak karne ki!

Shreya couldn't control her laugh seeing his funny look and burst out laughing loudly…..

Rajat (loudly) - shut up!

But Shreya didn't listen to him she was laughing very badly…..Rajat gave one deadly glance to her and moved inside the bathroom to wash his face…..

In night Shreya went to the kitchen for drink the water when she heard the noise of someone's sobbing…..she started moving towards the direction of the voice and she spotted Rajat seating in the garden area…..he was sobbing seating on the ground... She went close to him and kept her hand on his shoulder

Shreya (concerned) - kya hua Rajat? Tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Hearing her voice he immediately wiped his tears and stood up…..

Rajat (trying to hide) - kuch nahi hua hai…..thik hu mai (and he turned to go but Shreya stopped him holding his wrist)

Shreya - please Rajat! Batao kya hua hai?

Rajat couldn't control himself he hugged her tightly and started crying again….Shreya was shocked at his sudden act but at the moment it was more important to console him.….

Shreya (rubbing his back) - please Rajat! Batao kya hua hai? Tum kyu ro rahe ho?

Rajat realised what he was doing he immediately separated from the hug with a jerk…..

Rajat (embarrassed) - I am sorry! (and he left from there)

Shreya (in mind) - ye Rajat ko kya ho gaya? ye ro kyu raha tha?

A/N - wowwww! So many negative comments!  
Dear sweety I am sorry but I can't fulfill your wish.…mai kisi aur author ki story ko continue nahi kar sakti unnhone pata nahi kya sochkar likha hoga aur mai pata nahi kya likhungi..…I am really sorry but I can't continue that story!  
Guys I have decided to make it a long story but I will need your support for that..…Rajeya lovers Keep supporting through your lovely reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Shreya woke up the next morning and goes out of the room...Rajat was walking here and there in the hall calling someone he was looking very tensed…..Rajat talked with someone and angrily throws his phone on the floor and sat down on the sofa holding his head…..meanwhile Ayaan comes there Shreya was feeling very bad seeing Rajat in so much tension out of curiosity she asked Ayaan about him…

Shreya (worriedly) - Rajat ko kya hua hai Ayaan? kal raat ko bhi chup chup kar ro raha tha aur abhi bhi bahut pareshan lag raha hai!

Ayaan - Rajat apni maa ko leke pareshan hai!

Shreya (confused) - mai kuch samjhi nahi? Kya hua hai aunty ko?

Ayaan (with tears) - Rajat ki mom heart ki patient hai! Doctor ne bataya ki unnke dil mai ched hai aur jaldi se operation nahi kiya gaya to unnki jaan bhi jaa sakti hai! Operation ke liye 10lakh rupay ki jarurat hai….Rajat bahut koshish kar raha hai paise arrange karne ki lekin nahi kar paa raha hai!

Shreya felt bad hearing that she took a glance at Rajat she thought something and went towards the room...…she opened the cupboard and took out her diamond necklace which she was wearing when Rajat kidnapped her…..she looked at the necklace and then went out….she went close to Rajat and forwarded the necklace towards him….Rajat lifted his face up and looked at her with questionable eyes…

Shreya (smiling) - tum iss necklace ko bech do! asli diamond ka hai tumhari maa ke operation ke liye jitne paise chahiye utne arrange ho jaayenge isse bechkar! Please isse rakh lo..

Rajat (shocked) - ye…ye tum kya bol rahi ho Shreya! (he gets up and turned to other side) mai ye nahi kar sakta! Ye tumhara hai isse tum hi rakho….mai kuch na kuch arrangement kar lunga….

Shreya kept a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her….

Shreya (assuring) - ye mere liye sirf ek necklace hai Rajat ye kisi ki life se jyada important to nahi hai! Please tum mana mat karo…..tumhari mom ka operation nahi hua to shayad tum unnhe kho do….apni maa ko khone ka dard kya hota hai vo mujjse behtar kaun jaan sakta hai (a tear drop rolled down her cheeks) mene to apni maa ko bachpan mai hi kho diya tha! (she wiped her tears) please mana mat karna Rajat!

Rajat - lekin mai ye kaise?

Shreya (placing the necklace on his hands) - loan samajh kar rakh lo….jab tumhare paas paise aa jaaye to louta dena lekin abhi mana mat karo! Please

Rajat's eyes filled with tears he hugged her….

Rajat - tumne aaj mujh par bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai Shreya! thank you so much….

Shreya broke the hug…..

Shreya (smiling) - ab jaao!

Rajat nodded his head and went from there…..

Some days passed like this Rajat's behavior towards Shreya has changed completely….he was now soft with her they both started liking each other and somewhere a soft corner has developed in their heart for each other….Rajat's mom's operation got successful Rajat was very happy by that….one night Rajat was seating on the terrace Shreya too went there….

Shreya - yaha akele kyu baithe ho?

Rajat - kuch nahi bass aise hi! Aao baitho na…

Shreya smiled and sat next to him...

Rajat - Shreya mujhe lagta hai ab tumhe apne ghar jaana chahiye! Tumhare gharwale bhi tumhare liye pareshan ho rahe honge!

Shreya - gharwale to tab pareshan honge na jab unnhe pata hoga ki mai missing hu?

Rajat (confused) - mai kuch samjha nahi!

Shreya (smiling) - mere dad bahut bade businessmen hai london mai rehte hai unnke paas mere liye bilkul time nahi hai! mai USA mai rehti hu apni studies ke liye yaha par sirf apni cousin ki wedding attend karne aayi thi….dad nahi aa paaye maine unnhe bol diya tha ki mai wedding attend karke vaapas USA chali jaaungi unnhe to enquiry karne ka time mila nahi hoga to pata kaise hoga ki mai vaha pahuchi hi nahi!

Rajat was just listening her silently…..

Shreya (with tears) - shuru shuru mai sab bahut acha tha mai mom dad sab bahut khush the….humare paas jyada paise nahi the dad ka business itna bada nahi tha par dad ke paas mere liye humesha time rehta tha bahut pyaar karte the vo mujjse... fir jab mai 10saal ki thi to mom ki ek accident mai death ho gai Dad ne apne aap ko kaam mai busy rakhna shuru kar diya aur mai akeli reh gai…..aaj humare paas paise to bahut hai lekin mere dad ke paas mere liye time nahi hai! Ek hi ghar mai rehkar bhi mai bahut miss karti thi apne dad ko isiliye mai USA chali gai socha thoda dur rahungi to thoda kam bura lagega (she wiped her tears)

Rajat kept his hand on her hand and smiled…..

Shreya - anyways maine decide kiya hai mai ab tumhe aur trouble nahi karungi! Mai kal hi yaha se chali jaaungi!

Rajat felt bad hearing that but he managed to put a smile on his face….

Shreya - tumhare dad kya karte hai Rajat?

Rajat (sadly) - mere dad nahi hai!

Shreya - ohhh! I am sorry!

Rajat (looking at her) - I mean vo iss duniya mai hai par hum logo ke saath nahi hai.….mere dad ne meri mom se shadi nahi ki…I am a illegitimate child of my mother (his eyes filled with tears)

Shreya kept her hand on his hand….

Rajat - bachpan se ye shabd sunta aaya hu ki mai naajayaz hu…log gandi gandi gaaliyan dete hai meri maa ko kehte hai meri maa ne mujhe janam dekar bahut bada paap kiya hai….bachpan se itni zillat sahi hai ki mann mai kadwahat si bhar gai hai! Tum kehti ho na mai humesha itna gusse mai kyu rehta hu? bass yahi vajah hai mere iss bevajah gusse aur kadwahat ki…naajayaz (he said in disgust) ye shabd nahi ek gaali hai jo meri jindagi ki sachai hai….

Shreya got emotional and immediately hugged him he too hugged her back but soon realised what he was doing he tried to separate her but she hugged him even more tightly…..

Rajat (softly) - Shreya!

Shreya (hugging him more tight) - please thodi der acha lag raha hai!

Rajat - mujhe bhi (and he again wrapped his hand around her shoulder)

They remain in that hug for 30 minutes nobody was ready to separate they found a home in each other….

Next Day Shreya told Rajat that she wants to meet his mother before going from there Rajat agreed….she got ready to go to the hospital she wore a blue color chudidar dress Rajat just got lost seeing her…..they went to the hospital Shreya talked with his mom happily while Rajat was busy in staring her he was not sure what this feeling is called…..finally after half an hour Shreya left from there..…Rajat felt really bad seeing her going he just wanted to stop her he don't want to let her go he too ran behind her…..she was in parking lot Rajat too reached there panting

Rajat (loudly) - Shreya!

Hearing his voice Shreya turned to his side….he went close to her and holded her hands…

Shreya (looking at him) - kya baat hai Rajat?

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - please mat jaao Shreya! pata nahi iss feeling ko kya kehte hai lekin kuch to hai mene kabhi kisi ke liye aisa feel nahi kiya…..pata nahi ye Kab hua Kaise hua bass ho gaya! I don't know please mujhe galat mat samajhna lekin I Love You Shreya! (he said in one breath)

Shreya was shocked to hear this her eyes filled with happy tears.….Rajat keeps on explaining nonstop he was talking continuously

Shreya (smiling with tears) - itna bolna kaha se sikha?

Rajat (sigh) - tumse!

Shreya (smiling) - mene chup karana tumse sikha hai!

Before Rajat could understand anything she sealed his lips with her lips…..he was shocked at first but soon he too responded…..she smiled under the kiss they started brushing their lips against each other…..after sometime Shreya broke the kiss and kissed on his cheeks….

Shreya - I Love You Too!

Rajat smiled and hugged her tightly he lifted her up in the hug…..

 ***The End***

A/N - this story ends here! Thanks for reading it


End file.
